<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logic's Emotional Response by RoxieLexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530852">Logic's Emotional Response</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy'>RoxieLexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan's Tics = My vent fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has been avoiding his jerk of a boss but second hand gossip lets him know exactly what she thinks of people with anxiety. He is furious and anxiety and tics kick in. He tries to behave normally but eventually finds himself needing to release his tension in some way. <br/>RATED TEEN FOR LANGUAGE<br/>WARNINGS FOR TICS AND HIGH ANXIETY, PATTON BEING READY TO KILL SOMEONE, AND INDIRECT BULLYING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan's Tics = My vent fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logic's Emotional Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read part one for context but, essentially, Logan has my anxiety tics and deals with my crappy customer service manager. It's angsty, fluffy, and full of all the cuddles I wish I could get after an especially horrible day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t meant to hear it. Honestly, he didn’t want to hear it. Ever since the “ear stuffing incident”, Logan had avoided Nikki and her toxic behavior. However, that didn’t make any of his coworkers any less of gossipers. He didn’t want to hear it but he did. A cashier and a bagger had stood together, and he was stuck at a register, unable to get away from their wagging tongues. <br/>“I had a migraine and I told Nikki and you wanna know what she said?” The cashier had accumulated a small crowd around them by now, all of them attentive, eager listeners. Logan tried desperately to speed up the order he was scanning so he could get away. The cashier adopted Nikki’s body language, crossed arms, an annoyed huff, and an aggravative, overly dramatic eyeroll, “She said: ‘Ugh, another handicap’!” <br/>	Too late. Logan felt himself faulter, like he blinked out of reality for half a second. He fumbled the can he was holding before he resumed the rhythmic scanning. The world seemed to go dead around him and there was a muffled feeling in his brain. His hearing turned inwards, and he was suddenly hyperaware of his heartbeat and his breathing. He was sure he had gone a few shades paler as anger bubbled up in his stomach. After all, Nikki had never complained about anyone else’s state except his. Conclusion? HE was the handicap. Teeth clenched, he tried to take a deep breath through his nose. As he looked up, he caught Patton staring at him. His friend was a few registers ahead of him, there was no way he could’ve heard the hushed conversation. The concerned look on Patton’s face, however, showed that he was all too aware that something had gone wrong in Logan’s little world. He was right. Logan was furious. <br/>	As soon as he could, he abandoned his register and went back to his position of shift supervisor. He tried to remind himself that he was bigger, he was the professional, he could thank Nikki for showing him something he never wanted to be. It wasn’t working. He felt anger swell inside him as his over-active mind drew lines and conclusions faster than he could keep up with. He turned abruptly and grabbed an few empty boxs. He shoved his keys in the hands of one of his coworkers, muttering something about taking the boxes to the back. He walked briskly, avoiding Patton’s stare as he marched past register 6. <br/>	He glanced down aisles as he passed them, avoiding the ones with people. He kept his head down and his nametag covered by the box, the last thing he wanted was to assist a customer. He darted through an empty aisle and hurried to the back. With determination, he stormed over to the bailer, which was filled with cardboard boxes, waiting to be crushed by the massive machine. Logan glared at it, cursing the safety mechanisms that would keep him from being crushed even if he wanted to be. He was startled by two voices, he turned to see Roman and Virgil walking in, pushing an empty cart. They stopped as they saw Logan.<br/>“Hey, Specs!” Roman called and waved, “Don’t see you back here often, what brings you to our little corner of the store?” Logan tugged his mask down and Roman’s expression changed. He and Virgil were already free of their masks, having to wear them 8 hours a day while doing physical labor had led to Virgil almost passing out several times so, far away from customers, he and Roman took, what they called ‘breathing sessions’. Logan didn’t realize how desperately he needed to be free of the suffocating fabric until just then. Virgil pushed the cart cautiously forward,<br/>“Lo? What’s wrong?” Logan didn’t answer. He couldn’t, he shook his head a few times, feeling the frustration tensing in his muscles. Roman didn’t say anything but he looked at Logan with careful consideration. He walked a few steps and pulled the door to the massive freezer open. It sucked open and a cloud white air billowed out. Logan stared at it as Roman swept his arm in gesture of the opening.<br/>“Go in here and let it out, Logan.” His tone was gentle and his smile sympathetic. Logan blinked and suddenly found that the most appealing thing and that, in this exact second, that was exactly what he wanted to do. He took steady steps into the freezing container and let out a long shout that was full of all the hurt he was feeling. It lasted only about three seconds, but he put all his energy into it and felt his shoulders slump forward afterwards. Roman cheered somewhere behind him and Virgil applauded quietly. Logan ticked and turned to face them.<br/>“Thank you.” He whispered a little hoarsely. Virgil pressed a water bottle into his hands,<br/>“No worries, Dude, I do it all the time.” He smiled and pulled Logan into a brief side hug. <br/>	Logan returned to the front and remained under Patton’s careful stare for the rest of his shift. Clocking out felt so good. They had hardly gotten home when Patton practically tackled Logan onto the sofa,<br/>“I don’t know what’s wrong or why you’re so out of sorts, but I do know that you need a hug.” Logan grunted as Patton situated them on the sofa. <br/>“Is that so, Patton?” He asked, the loving trait nodded,<br/>“And even if you don’t, I do.” Logan sighed and resigned himself to the position. Virgil emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, looking a little hesitant. <br/>“I heard a thud and I should’ve guessed it Patton giving you affection but I had to be sure.” He set the metal bat that was hidden under the blanket aside and climbed onto the sofa next to the two. Logan ticked just as Roman came in. The muscular man smiled and snapped a quick picture before he shook his head slightly,<br/>“Patton, how about you let Logan go so you can both get on comfy cuddling clothes?” Patton whined slightly but relinquished his hold. Logan scrambled to his feet before the fluffy trait could change his mind. Roman watched his childhood friend dart down the hall and close the door to his room a little too quickly. Worry creased his face and he left Virgil to convince Patton to go change. The soft-hearted man absorbed their emotions like a sponge and, when one of them was feeling down, he became somewhat unmotivated.<br/>	Roman knocked softly on Logan’s door, waiting for the other to grant him entry. The door opened mere seconds later. Logan stood in his simple stripped pants and a white undershirt. Roman’s own silk pink pj’s looked odd next to the cotton material but what looked odder was Logan’s twisting head movements. He was trying to look at Roman but it seemed that some mysterious force in his body found the wall more intriguing. Roman smiled sadly and pushed his way inside, waiting patiently for Logan’s body to stop. Finally, Logan sighed and looked at him, a somewhat defeated look on his face. <br/>“sorry about that. How can I help you, Roman?” The older man responded by sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him,<br/>“Come here, Logan.” Logan sighed and seated himself, leaning against Roman’s shoulder. This was somewhat uncharacteristic of the shy man. He usually waited for one of the others to initiate contact. Roman brought a hand up and smoothed his friend’s hair gently. Logan huffed,<br/>“She called people with anxiety fucking handicaps.” <br/>	Roman’s eyebrows shot up. The statement itself was enough to make him angry but the fact that Logan had sworn was something he had never heard before. He didn’t have time to comment though, Logan surged on,<br/>“She called Virgil a handicap. She called hundreds of people handicap because of something they have no choice or say in. And why? What for?! Because of those STUPID clapping mechanisms that she insists on using! Do you know how many people come through asking that, if they donate, we don’t use them?!” Roman shook his head, “I don’t know either but it’s quite a few!” Logan growled, “There are people who have been to war, people with PTSD, this generation is the one that has the worst anxiety and mental illness recorded in the history of the United States! How can someone be so unsympathetic?!” He was standing now, pacing and ticking. Roman watched in silent fascination.<br/>“Logan.” He said simply, standing and crowding the man into a corner. Logan was forced to stop, to breath, to focus on Roman, “She’s a bitch, yeah. I’m furious but I will say that you swearing is one of the most unexpected things that has ever happened.” Logan stared at his feet. Rather, he tried to, but the tics had other plans. Roman bundled him into a hug, pinning Logan’s shaking arms to his sides and halting the jerking movements. Logan groaned slightly as Roman’s fingers massaged his neck.<br/>	Moments later found Roman leading a much calmer Logan out to the sofa where the other two were waiting. The story was relayed by Roman and Virgil was jolted from his seat when Patton stood up. <br/>“She what?!” He snapped, his eyes flashed dangerously. Logan stared with wide eyes as Virgil suddenly lunged himself off the couch and tackled Patton.<br/>“No killing anyone, Pat!” He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. Patton struggled slightly,<br/>“Lemme go, Virgil! She needs to stop hurting the people I love!” Logan sighed,<br/>“Let it go, Patton,” he called softly from where he was trapped in Roman’s secure grip, “She’ll be her own undoing one of these days.” <br/>	Patton eventually gave up struggling but Virgil refused to budge, terrified that the justifiably angry man would become the scariest puff ball to have ever existed. Roman watched in silent amusement while Logan steadily crashed. The day’s stress and bottled up emotions took its physical toll on the poor man. He snuggled closer to Roman’s warmth and sighed as Roman ran his fingers through his hair again. Patton watched the display with a pout on his lips,<br/>“I hate that woman.” He whispered once Logan had fallen asleep, catching Virgil and Roman’s attention,<br/>“We all do.” Virgil shrugged, “But, Logan would tell you that this,” he gestured to the sleeping form, “is price of free speech.” He sighed and let himself lay down on Patton’s back, resting his head on top of the soft hair, “She gets to say that people with anxiety are handicaps and we get to say she’s a horrible person.” Roman hummed,<br/>“Weird how we become all facts and logic when Logan’s not up to do it for us.” He stated, Virgil shrugged and continued, <br/>“HR can’t stop people from being bullies or being mean, besides, Logan has never been diagnosed, meaning that he really doesn’t have too much of a case to bring anyway. On top of that, if he does have a problem, then HR could just say that what she said was accurate.” He sighed again, “Handicap, disabled, special needs; they’re all interchangeable words. It sucks but it is what it is.” Patton whined slightly,<br/>“Doesn’t make it right.” He complained, Virgil scoffed,<br/>“Since when is the world ever ‘right’, Pat?” Roman looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms.<br/>“I don’t know, Verge,” he smiled, “seems okay right now.” Virgil smirked at him and Patton adjusted his glasses,<br/>“I guess this is pretty nice.” The cardigan clad man relented. Virgil nodded shortly,<br/>“Yeah, now let’s forget about the witch and take bets on how embarrassed Logan will be when he wakes up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>